A New Wolf
by Fang Reynolds
Summary: This is the story of my OC. His life, love, and pain. I have reformatted the first three chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

* * *

This is going to be a long story so hang on and enjoy. Remember to R&R, Constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pain**

In a small town on the planet of Katina a lone lupine stood outside his house watching the numerous clouds in the vast blue sky roll and change. His name, Fang Reynolds, a timber wolf of medium build with a glossy coat of silver gray fur and deep brown eyes. A quick learner and excellent marksmen he lives in one of the few towns on the otherwise desolate planet. Wearing a royal blue t-shirt emblazed with the company's logo, khaki shorts, and tennis shoes.

As he stood there he thought about his life and wondered whether there was something more for him to do except to live the life of a civilian on a planet that no one even believes can sustain life. There were a couple of paths that he could take. He could go to flight school and become a pilot or he could become a mercenary and fly about the system doing various jobs, some legal and others not. Fang pondered these ideas a moment but stopped as he received a very strong urge to go to the cliffs that were just outside of town. The trip wasn't easy but at the end he was rewarded with an excellent view of the surrounding land.

Even though there was not much to the land but dirt and rocks. Fang sat there, with his legs dangling off the side of the cliff, for what seemed like eternity thinking of his life and whether he was living it to its extent. Being consumed by his thoughts Fang did not notice a swarm of black dots materialize on the horizon. It wasn't until they got closer that Fang noticed them and saw what they truly were, a squadron of fighters.

This troubled him. "Why are fighters all the way out here, the Cornerian bases are on the other side of the planet?"

Other questions similar to this one swam through his mind. But all of those questions were answered as soon as the squadron passed over the town.

When they were directly over the town each released a number of bombs that exploded on contact with the buildings below. A scream tore from Fang's throat as he helplessly watched the destruction of his town. The entire town was reduced to a smoking pile of rubble within a matter of moments, at such time the squadron turned around and returned from wince they came. As they turned around they passed by the cliff where Fang stood transfixed. From his vantage point he could see the symbol of the Venom Army on each ship tat passed him. It horrified and sickened him to see the meaningless and senseless destruction of his town.

Only after the fighters that dispersed did his body finally react to the commands his brain was screaming. He ran as fast as he could back to his town but was met not with the energy filled community that he was used to, but a lifeless husk. He ran down the ruined streets to what was left of his house and started to claw through the rubble in search for some sign that his family was alive even though he knew there was no hope in doing so. Finally as he gave in to the sad fact of his family's death an angry like no other rose within him and he howled towards the heavens. His emotions flooding out lake a torrent of water Fang cried and screamed to the sky. Whether he was crying to some great deity or not no help came, physically or spiritually.

The next few days were a trial in among itself for the wolf as he fished his family's broken bodies from the ruins of their home and layed them to rest in proper graves.

He then searched the now lifeless city for the necessities of life such as food, water, and shelter. Fang found all these things and even found some weaponry in the remains of the police station, which included a charge blaster, a few grenades, and the most magnificent weapon Fang had ever seen, a fully customized sniper rifle. After finding supplies Fang decided to wait and see if any Venomian soldiers returned to check their work. He relished the thought of reaking even a little vengeance on those who had caused him so much pain.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, just need to get the ball rolling

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Hostile Welcome

* * *

Typed this while vacationing in Vegas for Thanksgiving...Enjoy! Remember to R&R, no flames.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hostile Welcome**

Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Slippy left their arwings just outside the ruins of the city before proceeding on foot.Earlier that week they briefed on the bombing of six different small towns on Katina. They had been asked to search the cities while precautions were being set up to protect all the remaining cities from the same fate. So far they had visited all the other cities but found no survivors. This was the last town left and though there very much hope about finding survivors they searched anyways.They all were silent as they walked into the town to see what very little remained.

Falco was the first to speak. "Man, all the other sites look like nothing compared to this, there's nothing left but bricks and mortar."

"All those poor people." Krystal said deeply saddened.

"Ok." Fox said pushing the emotion from his voice "I think all know what we're going to find, but we have to check. Krystal, can you see if you can sense any other form of life in this town."

"Ok, I'll see." Krystal answered before she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. After a few moments she spoke with a disappointed tone in her voice. "I'm not getting anything so far but I'll keep looking." This comment did nothing to encourage the others but then Krystal spoke again, but this time joyfully. "Wait, I can sense someone. Give me a second." As the rest waited their hopes lifted. "Ok, there is one survivor. I'm getting mixed emotions from him; there is anger, sadness, despair, and pain. Hold on, there's a new one, it seems like rage and it looks like he is about to….Oh my gosh! Everyone move!"

The team dove for cover but Fox was a fraction of a second too slow and the beam from a high powered sniper rifle pierced his arm.

Fox let out a howl of pain before he rolled into an unsightly heap behind the ruins of a store.

"Fox!" Krystal screamed. She ran from her cover behind the twisted remains of a car with no heed to her own safety just that of Fox. She propped him up against the wall before checking his wounds. Fox winced in pain as Krystal touched his arm.

"Your arm is broken but it was a clean shot so there is no chance of infection."

"Don't worry Krystal." Fox said looking into Krystal's tear stained face. "It's just a broken arm, I'll live. We need to get this guy before another one of us is hurt, and I have a plan that will help us. I will stay here and distract him while you and the guys circle around and grab him. Do you know where he is?"

Krystal nodded and said, her voice cracking, "Ya, he's in the remains of a three story building in the middle of town."

"Good." Fox replied wincing again, "Go on and sneak up behind him, but under no condition should he be harmed! He's just an angry and scared civilian."

Krystal nodded again and slowly she, Slippy, and Falco started their way around to the back of the building. As they circled about Fox started his end of the plan.

"So, what's your name?" Fox had to yell to be heard.

The reply was yelled back almost instantaneous. "You don't deserve to know my name scum! But I should know yours so I can write them on your graves!"

Fox was caught off guard by the venom in this guy's voice, but bit back an angry retort knowing that this person was just a civilian who had lost everything. "My name is Fox McCloud, leader of the Starfox team. We've been sent by General Peppy to search the bombed cities for survivors. We're not here to harm you, we are here to help!"

Fang lay in the prone position on the third floor of a partially collapsed building. He had been checking his supplies when he saw the ships land. He had instantly stopped what he was doing and took up his sniping position from which he could see past all remains of the town.

As he saw the team enter the ruins he had to resist the urge to shoot all four of them right then and there. But as he lay there his thoughts went back to his dead family and friends so his mind, clouded by rage, overpowered his resistance and he took aim at the lead red fox and fired.

But he dodged! How could he have dodged? Fang's shot should have pierced the Fox's heart, how did he know that Fang had shot? Fang remembered the blue vixen yelling at the rest, but she couldn't have seen him he was hid perfectly. Fang checked the silencer on his weapon to see if it had malfunctioned, but it was in perfect condition.

After the lead Fox said that they were the Starfox team Fang began to wonder. "Maybe they aren't venom soldiers, what if they are really here to help?" Fang thought of all the news specials he had seen on the team. "They had just gotten a new member a while back. I think they said her name was Krystal, but still how did she know he had shot?" Regardless of how she had done it Fang silently thanked her for doing so because he would have hated himself for eternity if he had killed a good guy. "Why did I shoot without knowing who they were!"

Fang was brought back to reality by the sound of booted footsteps on the stairs. He turned around in time to see a blue avian, who he assumed was the ace pilot Falco, standing in the doorway with his blaster held high. Fang knew that even if they were the good guys he had shot at them so they were bound to be pissed.

"Don't move!" Falco yelled still aiming his blaster at Fang.

Fang put down his rifle then put his hands out in front of him showing that he was unarmed, but he had to duck quickly to avoid a charge blast from taking off his head. He was able to dodge it but the blast still was too close for comfort and also singed a few hairs off the top of Fang's head. "What the heck did you do that for?" Fang yelled as he gingerly felt his still smoking head fur.

"I told you don't move." Falco said smugly sporting a stupid grin. "And you know next time you won't be so lucky." Fang was about to lose it before he had an idea but for it to work he had to get Falco railed up.

"Easy to act tough when you have a gun pointed at an unarmed civilian. Why don't you come over here and fight me like a man, or do you want to wait for the others. I bet Fox could do better than you even with his injured arm." Fang saw he had hit the right button because Falco was fuming. Fang was surprised how easy it was to tip Falco over the edge, he let a smile appear on his face which just made Falco even more angry which Fang thought was perfect.

Falco took the bait and took a step forward wanting nothing more than to beat the smile off this guy's face, but he instantly regretted it as he triggered a booby trap and was pulled into the air and hung by his ankle. His blaster was flung from his grasp and he hung there still as angry as a taunted bull. Fang let out a laugh.

"Come one bird brain did you really think I would just let someone sneak up on me like that. You're even dumber than you look." Fang laughed again but this one was cut short as Slippy came running in through the door. "I wouldn't step there if I was…." Fang's warning came too late and Slippy triggered the second trap which made a giant pot fall and get stuck on his head. In his now blinded state Slippy started to run in a circle while trying to pull the pot off his head. Fang was on his way over to help the trapped toad when he saw a third figure standing in the doorway.

He looked over to see the vixen Krystal wearing a deep blue flight suit that blended in with her exquisite blue fur. Fang's heart skipped a beat and he stood there with a dumb expression on his face for a moment before he realized that she was speaking to him.

"Huh, what?" was all he could muster.

"What happened here?" Krystal repeated motioning to her two trapped comrades.

"Oh, well, you see, I, well." Fang stammered for a second more before he slapped himself out of his dazed state and finally answered clearly. "I didn't mean for the toad to get caught, I tried to warn him but it was too late, but the bird deserved what he got since he almost succeeded in removing my head from the rest of my body!"

Krystal turned on the still hanging Falco with a mixed expression of anger and disappointment. "Falco, we were told not to kill him and still that doesn't stop you. You should be ashamed of yourself because you almost cost an innocent person his life!" After Krystal had reprimanded him, Falco's face resembled that of a young boy who just had a talking to from his mother. She left him to sulk and she and Fang talked for a moment longer, forgetting the predicament that Slippy was in.

Slippy, having given up the hopes of removing the pot from his head, decided to instead see if he could still help so he reached for a stun grenade from his belt, but with his lack of sight he accidentally grabbed a normal grenade, primed it, and threw it in the direction of the voices, which actually were muffled by the pot so the grenade first bounced off the wall and then went the right direction while the precious seconds counted down to the eminent explosion.

Fang was talking to Krystal, and enjoying every moment of it, when he noticed a blinking red light in the corner of his vision. He turned his head to see the grenade only feet way from Krystal and closing by the second. He acted instinctively and ran into Krystal, pushing her out of the way. He had successfully gotten Krystal out of harm's way but now he was in the path of the active grenade. There was a loud bang and a flash of light and Fang was thrown out of the building and he landed with a sickening thump on the ground below.

* * *

That's gotta hurt.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Medic!

* * *

Enjoy the new chapter. Remember to R&R, no flames.

* * *

A sparkling white room welcomed Fang as he regained consciousness. Fang lay on a white bed that smelled strongly of disinfectant. From his position on the bed he looked about and saw all white except for a single blue figure standing by his bed, who's face Fang could not see because his entire vision was hazy and out of focus. 

"Am I in heaven, because I think I see an angel." He mumbled in his dazed state.

Krystal giggled for a moment and slowly Fang's vision came into focus. "If anything you are my guardian angel." She said with a smile that quickly turned to a puzzled look. "Why did you save me? Right now I should be the one in that bed."

Fang showed a smile of his own. "I was always taught to respect and protect beauty, and you are so beautiful I couldn't live with myself if I let you get hurt."

Krystal let herself blush but before she could respond another person entered the room. It was Fox and he was sporting his injured arm in a sling. Fox walked up beside Krystal, put his arm around her waist, and gave her a peck on the cheek. Fang instantly knew what was going on and blushed so ferociously that his head could've been misconceived as a giant tomato. Fox had an idea on what had occurred and when he turned and saw the "Ooops!" expression plastered over Krystal's face his idea was confirmed. Fox laughed as he turned back to the wolf in the bed, Fang's blush lessened at the sound of the laughter and a feeling of relief passed through him.

"Phew!" he thought, "I thought Fox was going to beat the snot out of me for hitting on his girl." Fang was brought back from his thoughts by more laughter and he realized that he had said this last bit out loud and he blushed even more.

"Don't worry dude." Fox said when he finished laughing. "You didn't know she was taken don't worry, no harm no foul."

Krystal let out a mock gasp and said, "I was taken! Am I some sort of item to be possessed?"

Fox's answering blush rivaled Fang's. "Well I, um." He stammered but then he saw the smile on Krystal's face and caught on to the game. "Yes." He said, holding back the laughter. "You are all mine and no one else can have you." Fox pulled Krystal closer and hold her like she was about to be taken away. Krystal laughed and kissed fox on the lips. This turned into two kisses and so on until it turned into a full blown make out session. Fang let this go on for a few moments not wanting to spoil their fun before he decided to break it up.

"Ahem! Other person in room, hello!"

Fox and Krystal stopped exploring each other's mouths and looked back at Fang looking as happy as kits at Christmas. They both stood there for a second before Fox finally spoke.

"So as I was saying no harm, no foul." Fox's smile lessoned a bit and he, without meaning too, fingered the sling that surrounded his injured arm. Fang saw this and frowned.

"I'm really sorry for shooting you Fox." He apologized.

"It's ok." Fox said, his smile brightening up again. "Besides I'm still impressed with your marksmanship. If Krystal hadn't warned me that shot would have probably pierced my heart."

Fang let at an aguished grown. "Don't remind me. I would have hated myself if I killed you. I let my anger at the venom soldiers who destroyed my town consume me to the point where it clouded my judgment so I shot."

He said this with such sorry in his voice that Krystal had to make him feel better. "I'm sorry for your family Fang and besides it's not your fault, there have been times when all of us have been consumed by one thing or another. But our emotions show that we care and feel." When she said this last sentence she looked lovingly at Fox who returned the gaze. They stayed like this for a moment before they were brought back to reality by another "Ahem!" from Fang. "Do you understand what I' trying to say?" Krystal asked.

"Ya, I think I do." Fang answered, "Thanks Krystal, I really feel better you're very sweet and kind." He said this with such sincerity that Krystal flushed a deep pink under her blue fur.

"Yes she is." Fox agreed and gently squeezed her with his good arm.

Any further conversation was impossible as the door opened and a certain angry avian stomped into the room. "Why hello birdbrain, I see they got around to cutting you down." Fang mocked.

"Fox." Falco barked angrily, "I told you not to bring this piece of crap onto the ship, didn't you see what he did to me and Slippy!"

Fox turned back to Fang and said, "He did tell me of the little "surprise" that you had set up."

"I know this looks bad but let me explain." Fang pleaded, "I did have traps set, that is true but did he tell you how I tried to warn Slippy about it, or how Falco here tried to shoot my head off my shoulders!"

Fox slowly turned back to Falco and said in a disturbingly calm voice. "You know he failed to mention that." Falco, trying to take the heat of himself, tried to switch the subject of the conversation back to Fang.

"Fox, he shot you and could have easily killed you."

"And I really regret doing that." Fang commented, "I shouldn't have shot Fox I should've shot you and I know that I wouldn't have missed your big head!"

Falco started to run at Fang's bed but Fox stepped between him and said in the same disturbingly calm voice. "You need to leave, now!" Falco did so, cursing under his breath the entire way out of the room. Krystal, wanting to change the energy in the room, changed the topic of the conversation.

"You know Fox we don't even know the name of our guest."

Fox's anger disappeared as he remembered his duties as the leader. "You're right Krystal." He said before turning to Fang, "Would you mind telling us your name?"

"My name is Fang Reynolds." Fang responded with a warm smile.

"Hello Fang it's nice to meet you. So I'm of course Fox McCloud and this is Krystal, the bird that just left was Falco Lombardi and our amphibian friend that you dropped the pot on is Slippy Toad."

"Good to meet you." Fang said as he raised his arm to shake Fox's hand but he let it drop as his entire body exploded in a fiery blast of pain. He winced and grabbed his side where the pain hurt the most. Krystal rushed to his side and checked if he was alright. She then helped Fang sit up in his bed. Fox just sat down in a chair by the base of the bed and unclipped a clipboard that was attached to the bed.

He waited for Krystal to help Fang in to a more comfortable position before he spoke. "Did you think that you could get blasted by a grenade and get thrown from the third level of a building and make a not even close to comfortable landing on a rubble covered ground and walk away without a scratch?"

"You're right," Fang said, wincing again, "I was sort of asking for it." Fang let out a little laugh that made him hurt even more.

Fox looked at the clipboard and read. "You have three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and you left leg is broken in two different places. And in addition to that you have major lacerations and bruises all over your body. You're not going to be doing much of anything for a while so you can stay on the ship until your injuries have healed and then we will bring you to one of your relatives."

"Well, that's the thing," Fang interjected, "All of my relatives where in the town when it was bombed, I have nowhere to go."

"You're right that is a problem." Fox said. After a moment of thought he spoke again. "Ok, change of plans, you can stay with us as long as you need to and we'll decide on an appropriate course of action when the time comes."

"That sounds perfect." Fang said before he drifted back from reality as he again lost consciousness."


End file.
